


With You

by flameoh



Series: post timeskip tkkg [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i almost cried happy tears while writing this, this is grossly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama have a nice quiet evening in their shared apartment, but Kageyama has something else planned for them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: post timeskip tkkg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875673
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> it took me like a week to get through this thing but i wanted to write tsukikage fluff.... im so soft for these two.... i hope this gives you those happy feelings

“I’m home.”

Tsukishima craned his neck from the kitchen, unable to see Kageyama from the half wall separating him and the door.

“Where are you?” He heard from the living room.

“In the kitchen.” He ran a plate under the hot water and felt hands wrap around his middle. “How was practice?” Tsukishima asked. A groan vibrated across his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kageyama leaning against him, his cheek squished against the back of his shoulder with his hair slightly disheveled, probably from being pushed back several times. He chuckled and nudged him, waiting for him to lift his head so he could kiss him.

“You smell. Are you going to take a shower before dinner?”

“Are you telling me to take a shower before dinner?”

“Yes.”

“What’s for dinner?” He rested his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“I was just planning for takeout, is that good with you?”

“Sure,” Kageyama went to throw his bag of various volleyball things into their room. Tsukishima shook off the dish before setting it on a towel next to the sink to dry.

“Want me to call?” Tsukishima yelled back to him, even though their apartment wasn’t that big. Kageyama appeared in the archway to the kitchen and crossed his arms casually.

“Okay.” Tsukishima wiped his hands on a towel hanging on a hook by the sink and reached for his boyfriend, sliding his hands up his sides and nuzzling his nose against his jaw. “From the Chinese place we like?” Kageyama offered quietly. He kissed Tsukishima’s temple, brushing the edges of his hair back. Tsukishima gave a tender kiss back, this time to the soft skin of Kageyama’s neck.

“Wow, you really do smell,” Tsukishima muttered. Kageyama laughed and pushed him away playfully.

“Fine I’ll shower. Food better be here once I’m out.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and dialed the number that was unfortunately saved in his phone. They got takeout from there a lot, but he thought they’d been doing really well recently, cooking healthier food themselves. Based on what the guy on the other side of the phone said, the food should be here when Kageyama got out if he took a longer shower. It wasn’t usual for him, though.

He took out some plates and napkins for them, setting them at their coffee table. They didn’t have a dining table, or even a dining room. He turned on the TV and put on some mindless HGTV show. Kageyama didn’t really like anything that made him think whenever he came back from practice. In the meantime, he busied himself with cleaning up their small living room. He tossed two books that were lying on the coffee table on top of the bookshelf. He closed the curtains next to it; it was getting darker earlier, and he didn’t want anyone looking in from the fire escape. He folded the blanket lying across the couch and set it on the arm. He heard the shower turn off and sat back onto the couch with a sigh, resting his arm across the back.

He waited then watched as his boyfriend came back out in a t-shirt and sweats, the same outfit Tsukishima was in. He still had a towel held up to his hair.

“Do you think I smell better now?”

“I don’t know, I can’t smell you from here,” Tsukishima teased with a smirk on his face. Kageyama leaned over the arm of the couch, touching Tsukishima’s face as he kissed him. Tsukishima inhaled and hummed. “You do,” he breathed out.

Kageyama diligently sat on the couch in front of Tsukishima’s outstretched arm. “What, no food?”

“Oh, be patient, will you,” he smacked his chest lightly. He heard a knock on the door and moved to open it. That was quick, he thought. He grabbed his wallet from the same stand their keys were on, and he paid the delivery guy, bowing in thanks. “Smells good,” he said plainly.

“Don’t taunt me,” Kageyama whined, and Tsukishima already noticed a sparkle in his eye as he stared at the plastic bag of food. Tsukishima paused, frowning. “What?”

“Do you only love me because I pay for your food?”

“Oh, shut up and get over here.”

Kageyama pulled him back down to the couch cushions with a hand on his hip, and they immediately began rummaging through the bag of food, silently unpacking it and spilling it onto their plates as a TV host talked about renovations to a master bedroom in the background. Tsukishima heard Kageyama moan and looked over.

“I was so hungry,” he said, mouth already full of chicken, sauce already smeared across his chin.

Tsukishima chuckled. “You’re such a mess,” he reached for Kageyama’s face, and he voluntarily turned his face in the direction of the other’s hand, eyes still on the TV screen. Tsukishima wiped the sauce with his thumb as Kageyama chewed. He mumbled a thank you and went back to eating. Tsukishima licked off the sauce from his thumb and leaned over to grab a dumpling between his chopsticks.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kageyama swallowed and reached in his pocket for something before setting a small black box on the table between their plates.

Tsukishima stared at it. It looked like one that would hold jewelry. He froze. “What the fuck is that?” He looked at his boyfriend, shock and disbelief painted across his face.

“Open it,” he said softly. Tsukishima stared at him. He had paused eating, which he never did. He was looking back at him semi-hesitantly, a blush sprouting across his cheeks.

Tsukishima wiped his hands before slowly reaching out for the box and placing it in his lap. He opened it. It had what he was afraid it would have. He swallowed and picked up the ring gently. He tried to let out a shaky laugh.

“Is this how you’re proposing to me?”

Kageyama shrugged, looking elsewhere nervously. “I know neither of us like flashy things or surprises, so you would’ve been suspicious if we went out somewhere nice.” He looked in his lap. “And, I mean, we’ve talked about marriage before, but…” he looked up cautiously. “Do you not… want to?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to get married,” Tsukishima knew his face was starting to match Kageyama’s pink one. He saw Kageyama’s features brighten. “It was just… unexpected,” he breathed, watching his boyfriend’s--now fiance’s--face expand in excitement. Tsukishima didn’t cry often--very rarely actually--but he thought he felt his eyes starting to sting. “Come here,” he muttered, lifting his arms.

Kageyama didn’t hesitate to throw himself into his arms. Tsukishima buried his face in his neck, not wanting to spill any tears. He felt one of Kageyama’s hands on his back and the other on the back of his neck, his fingers flitting through his curling hair. He took a deep breath before pulling away from the hug only to go back in for a kiss. The kiss was wet and tasted a lot like sesame seed chicken. He felt the box fall from his lap and stopped Kageyama from shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“Wait, wait. Before we lose this in the couch,” he lifted the ring he still had in his hand and put it on his finger. He stared at his hand lying in between the two boys’ abdomens. It was smooth, pale silver, no blemishes or decorations. “It looks more like a wedding band than an engagement ring,” he looked into Kageyama’s eyes, who were looking at him more fondly than he’s ever seen him.

“I know you’d be grossed out if it had a gem or something on it.” Tsukishima chuckled. He was right. “So I thought this could be your ring, and then when we get married, I’ll get my matching one.”

“When we get married…” Tsukishima entwined his fingers with Kageyama’s and let the other boy push him back on the couch. He felt him smile into the kiss, taking his time in planting small kisses all across Tsukishima’s face and neck. He hummed, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist. He dropped his hips and pressed their bodies together. Tsukishima felt teeth against his neck and laughed. “Stop!” he pushed weakly on the other boy’s arms, not really meaning it. “Let’s at least finish dinner.”

Kageyama groaned but complied. “Can we watch a movie tonight?” He asked, already stuffing rice into his mouth before Tsukishima could even sit up properly.

“Sure,” he smiled. They continued to eat dinner silently, as they usually did. They didn’t have a TV in their bedroom, so they had to use one of their laptops as they laid in bed that night. Tsukishima turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Kageyama, who immediately curled up into his side, an arm across his stomach as the laptop was laid on top of Tsukishima’s lap. He put an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and turned on one of their favorites. They were quiet still, just listening to each other breathing and basking in each others’ presence.

“Kei?”

“Hmm?”

“When do you want to get married?” He looked up from his position on Tsukishima’s chest.

“I don’t know. When we have time, I guess.”

“Do you want to do it tomorrow?”

“What?” Tsukishima could feel an amused smile playing at his lips.

“We don’t really do anything on Sundays. I don’t have practice. You don’t have practice.” He pressed his face into the taller boy’s chest, kissing the side of his ribs.

“You’re crazy,” he chuckled.

“I’m serious! Neither of us want anything big or fancy, anyway. Let’s just go and get eloped.”

He stared. He knew he was serious, but it just seemed so outlandish and impulsive. He smirked. That was just like him. Tsukishima was the one who planned things and thought them through to the fullest. Maybe it was time to be the one dragged along for once.

“Alright,” he grinned. Kageyama smiled widely back and squirmed up to give him another kiss, his lips lingering for a while before he let out a sigh and settled into a comfortable hug, still resting against Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kageyama’s head. A thought occurred to him.

“So. Kageyama Kei or Tsukishima Tobio?”

Kageyama looked back up at him, looking unbothered as he tore his eyes away from the screen again. He smirked. “I think Kageyama Kei flows well.”

“Oh, you don’t think Tsukishima Tobio sounds nice?”

“I didn’t say that,” Kageyama wiggled his fingers mischievously against Tsukishima’s side. He tensed.

“ _ Don’t _ you dare tickle me. I swear if you try to get one up on me I will refuse to take your last name.” He felt Kageyama chuckle against his chest. “But Kageyama Kei does sound nice,” he said quietly.

“And if I changed my name to Tsukishima Tobio, I’d become Tsukki.”

Tsukishima laughed loudly, his whole body shaking. He squeezed his boyfriend-- _ fiance _ \--tighter. “Yeah, you would.” They quietly resumed their attention back to the movie. Tsukishima himself didn’t mind if he changed his name or not. At least, if it was for Kageyama, he didn’t care. He was too in love with the big dork to have a strong preference. But he could already imagine Yamaguchi calling them both Tsukki; it made him wince just thinking about it. Though maybe, just maybe, he could endure it. They’d be married by then, after all. They’d be married by this time tomorrow, actually. He gave Kageyama one more squeeze, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He loved him. And he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! oomf on twitter proposed the question if kageyama kei or tsukishima tobio was better so i wanted to include it; i like both but what do you think? the tsukki situation would be cute and funny; people would probably make fun of them lol. but speaking of, why not check out [mine](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) ? i talk about anime and things. anyway, here's to more tsukikage content in the future!!


End file.
